


In the nothingness the stars shine brighter

by charlieeechaplin



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this aaaah, It's really just fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieeechaplin/pseuds/charlieeechaplin
Summary: After everything around them has finally calmed down, Emma takes Alyssa on a date to make a wish Alyssa always had come true... at least kind of.





	In the nothingness the stars shine brighter

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how to describe this. I was in the mood for cuddles and sad about closing so I wrote this and here we are.

Emma reached across the gear shift and took Alyssa's hand. Alyssa looked up and smiled at Emma while immediately squeezing her girlfriend's hand as if to tell her, how thankful she was for this moment. After the prom and graduation, this was the first time they could finally get some peace and quiet away from everyone and Alyssa was more than happy about it.

Her thumb rubbed soothing circles onto the back of Emma's hand. Shortly after Alyssa lifted Emma's hand to press a soft kiss to her knuckles.

“You're so sweet”, Alyssa whispered, not wanting to destroy the magic of the silence surrounding them.

Even though she could barely see Emma, she couldn't take her eyes off her. The streetlights let Emma's face appear in a perfect balance of sparkles and shadows. To Alyssa, Emma looked even more beautiful than she usually did. Especially since the small rays of light made her eyes sparkle in the most wonderful way. If it hadn't been that dangerous, she would have leaned over and kissed her. But instead, she simply pressed a few more kisses to Emma's knuckles.

“So, so sweet”, she added and smiled at her girlfriend.

Emma's cheeks flushed a bright red and she held onto the steering wheel a bit harder. Hopefully, it was too dark for Alyssa to see how embarrassed she was by her words. How did Alyssa do that? She could just say a single word and Emma's heart started running a marathon. Not even mentioning how it reacted when Alyssa complimented her. They had been dating for so long now and still, nothing about this had changed. It had been the same ever since their first day together: Even the slightest hint of affection made Emma fall for the girl in the passenger seat next to her all over again.

“No, you are”, she managed to murmur, a sheepish smile spreading on her lips. Alyssa chuckled – a sound, that made Emma's heartbeat a whole lot faster. Emma just loved it, when Alyssa laughed. Especially if that was the case because Emma had said something, that elicited this wonderful sound from Alyssa.

“You're such a dork”, Alyssa said lovingly and pressed a few more kisses to Emma's knuckles. “But you're my dork”, she added quickly, only to see that adorable blush on Emma's cheeks again. It was even cuter in the faint lighting. And it worked. Emma's whole face immediately turned a deep shade of red and it took all of Emma's energy to keep her eyes focused on the road ahead of her.

“Stop it”, she murmured embarrassed, even though she secretly loved these small remarks.

This – driving to a place no one else knew, that was at least a few miles away from where they lived – made her feel like there were still possibilities for them to steal a few hours of silence and enjoying each other’s presence, without being surrounded by people who knew everything about the history of their senior prom. Maybe one day, in the future, that would be normal.

But right now, this was all they could do. And still, it was perfect. For at least a few hours no one would stare at them because there wouldn't be anyone there. To Emma, there would only be Alyssa. Alyssa. The most wonderful human being in the whole wide world.

“Emma?” Alyssa's voice was what snapped Emma out of her thoughts back into reality. She felt Alyssa squeezing her hand. “Are you ok?”

Emma nodded quickly and her focus left the road for a brief moment, in which she smiled at Alyssa. She squeezed her hand back. “Yeah. I was just... thinking.” Emma let her gaze return to the road, which now slowly became narrower. The streetlights stopped appearing at her side. Perfect.

“What about?”, Alyssa asked, curiosity getting the better of her. Emma smiled at Alyssa again. “Just about us”, she answered. Now Alyssa blushed and she couldn't contain the smile spreading on her face.

“Well, that just proves my point”, she smiled. Emma raised an eyebrow. “What point?” “That you're the way sweeter one.” Alyssa grinned, leaned over, and pressed a soft kiss to Emma's cheek.

Emma gasped for air when she felt Alyssa's warm lips on her cheek, which earned her a chuckle from the brunette. “You're even cuter when you're flustered, do you know that?”, Alyssa asked, and Emma gasped for air once more.

“It's really that easy to notice, huh?”

Alyssa laughed and nodded. “Yeah, it is. You always blush whenever you're flustered and start rambling like crazy.”

“You notice that?” Emma was honestly surprised. She would have never thought that Alyssa paid so much attention to her.

“Of course, I do.” Alyssa pressed another kiss to Emma's cheek. When she settled back, still holding Emma's hand, she continued. “So, are you planning on telling me, where exactly you're taking me?”

Emma smirked. “We're almost there, so you won't have to wait for much longer.”

Alyssa looked around. “Emma, we're in the middle of nowhere.”

The smirk on Emma's face grew bigger. “I know.”

After five more minutes of the ride, Emma decided that they had reached the right spot and pulled over. She could sense Alyssa's confusion and squeezed her hand.

“You’re going to love it, trust me.”

\-----

Roughly ten minutes later Emma had prepared everything, and Alyssa was wearing the blindfold the blonde had prepared, even though she was more than confused by this. Emma helped Alyssa out of the car and now they were both standing next to the closed car door.

“Can I take it off now?”

Emma chuckled. “No, not quite yet.”

Alyssa sighed but laughed nevertheless. “Will you at least tell me what we're doing here?”

Emma took a breath and took Alyssa's hands. “Well, remember that one time you told me about your future. And how you’re jealous of me, because not everything is planned out for me? And that you want to experience that… the uncertainty of what will happen? That you just want to be away from everything you know for once?”

Alyssa nodded.

“Well…” Emma removed the blindfold, “if you look around, you'll experience exactly that.”

Alyssa blinked rapidly and looked around. “I-I don't understand. We're...”

“Still in the middle of nowhere”, Emma finished Alyssa's sentence. “This is what it feels like to be haphazard. Wherever you look you don't see anything. Everything's just the wide nothingness.”

Alyssa looked around again, her eyes meeting Emma's.

“And uhm”, Emma continued, even though she grew insecure about this idea. She nervously scratched the back of her neck. “The uncertainty... this is what it feels like. Everything looks the same.” She paused and let her gaze wander to the stars. Alyssa's eyes followed hers.

“But sometimes, if you look around in that boring and sometimes even scaring nothingness, you'll find the stars. And you'll get lost in their endlessness”, Emma then murmured, nearly forgetting that she was talking to Alyssa and not herself. Her gaze dropped to the ground again.

“And, uhm, my stars, you know... the light and most wonderful thing in all of this, are... I mean...”, Emma continued the pointless rambling. That was until Alyssa cupped one of her cheeks, making her look up and reminding Emma of the reason she was telling Alyssa all this. She smiled slightly, gaining confidence purely from her girlfriend’s presence.

“You are my stars”, she finished. “I mean, you-you are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me and you bring light into the unknown and...”

Emma's rambling was cut off by Alyssa pulling her closer and connecting their lips, her hand still cupping Emma’s cheek and holding her close. It took Emma a few seconds before reciprocating the ever so slight kiss. When they parted, Alyssa leaned her forehead against Emma's. Tears had formed in her eyes.

“Emma, that-that's...” She couldn't help the chuckle escaping her lips. “That's the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me. This – you, I mean...” Alyssa was speechless. She didn't know how she would ever be able to end this sentence.

But she didn't have to. Now Emma closed the gap between them and kissed Alyssa softly and lovingly while wiping away the single tear that had escaped the brunette.

“I love you”, she murmured when they parted.

Alyssa smiled and pressed another short kiss to Emma’s lips. “I love you too.”

They stood like this for a bit longer, foreheads leaned against the other's and smiling slightly, now holding onto each other's hands, sometimes exchanging short kisses and glancing at the stars. That was until Emma remembered why she had made Alyssa put on the blindfold, that was wrapped loosely around her neck now, in the first place.

“As much as I love this”, she started and smiled as she heard Alyssa laughing slightly, “there's actually another reason why I brought you here.”

“But this is already so perfect.”

Emma smiled at Alyssa. “Come on.” She grabbed one of Alyssa's hands and dragged her to the bed of her pickup truck, that had been lit up by dozens of small candles. There was a blanket seated on its ground.

Alyssa's eyes lit up with joy and she squeaked happily. “Oh my gosh, Emma. You're so…“ She stopped herself to take in the whole image again. The candles were positioned so every part of the load bed was dipped into soft flickering light, that fell onto the blanket the girls always shared when cuddling on Betsy’s couch.

“Emma, this is so- I...” Instead of going on with the pointless babbling she simply crushed Emma in a hug, trying to convey all her feelings through it. She kissed her briefly and directed her glance back at the load bed.

“So, want to go gaze at the stars and cuddle?”, Emma asked, clearly happy about Alyssa’s reaction to the surprise she had prepared.

“I would absolutely love that”, Alyssa said looking back at Emma and taking in the beautiful girl in front of her. Even in the sparsely light Alyssa got lost in Emma’s eyes.

\-----

A few minutes later both girls were lain down on the blanket and Alyssa cuddled close to Emma, wrapping her arms around her torso.

“This is so perfect”, she murmured and cuddled even closer.

Emma smiled. “I'm glad you like it.”

“I absolutely love it”, Alyssa clarified and placed a kiss on Emma's cheek, before resting her head on her chest and letting go of a breath she didn't know she had been holding. It felt as if it had contained every single thought she had ever had. As if she let go of the constant exhaustion of having everything planned out for her. She wanted to be a normal teenager. She didn’t want to know what awaited her when the summer holidays ended. At least right now, for a short amount of time, she thought she could feel that way.

Alyssa pulled Emma a bit closer took Emma’s hand and interlaced their fingers. It was her way of showing how comfortable she felt here, alone in her girlfriend's arms far from reality and worries.

And right there, gazing at the endlessness of the universe above her everything finally seemed to drift away. Alyssa stopped thinking about her mother and the perfect life she would have to lead, because it suddenly didn’t matter anymore. It was like Emma had said. Out here, far from everything, she knew what it felt like to be haphazard. For this short moment it was wonderful.

Alyssa’s look followed patterns of the stars, making her feel tired and worn out from the events of the last months, but happier than she had ever been. To Alyssa there was nowhere else she’d rather be than right here. Because everything was fine here. She closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep.

Emma must have sensed that because Alyssa felt her placing a soft kiss onto her hair. “I love you.”

Alyssa smiled to herself.

“I love you too”, she murmured barely audible and yawned.

Before finally drifting off to sleep, she murmured the most important thing she wanted Emma to know. “You’re my stars, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my first work on ao3, so I'd be happy if you tell me what you think,,,, if you want to. But thanks for reading it means a lot to me (:


End file.
